Love
by StayStrong2014
Summary: What if Fabian breaks up with Nina for Joy?What if Jerome comes in her room to make Nina feel better?Okay,enough with the 'What if's' time for the story to begin...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa**

Broken and Put Back Together

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

It was the day we all got back from break and i have a boyfriend his name is Fabian.

"Nina can I speak to you out in the hall for a minute"Fabian asked me

"Sure"I said as we walked into the hallway

"Im breaking up with you"

"Why?"i asked with tears forming in my eyes

"I like Joy better than I like you"he said

"FINE!"i yelled and i ran up to my room

Then the door opened and

Jerome came in"Hi Nina,the others went out to buy groceries so they didnt hear you but i did,now what happened?"

"Fa-Fa-Fabian broke U-U-Up with me"

"Well then he is a jerk and he doesnt deserve you"

I smiled and I never thought he could be so sweet.

"He is with Joy now and there dating,she stayed behined and the others dont know this because they never heard me scream but as i was walking i heard Fabian ask her to be his girlfriend and she said yes and Fabian went with her"

"As i said,he doesnt deserve you"

Then I looked Jerome in the eyes and something happened i never thought would happen in a million years,he kissed me and i kissed back and we broke apart smiling like idiots.

"Nina Martin will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"i said smiling

That is when kissing turned into something so much more.

By the time they all got back Jerome and I were on the couch watching T.V one of my favorite shows degrassi was on.

"Everyone Joy and I have an announcement to make"said Fabian

Joy smiled

"Joy and I are dating"

"WHAT!"everyone except for Jerome and I yelled in unison

"CONGRADULATIONS!"i yelled and left everyone except for Jerome in total confusion as i walked out of the room skipping with a smile on my face.


	2. Mommy and Daddy?

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa**

Mommy and Daddy?

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

When i kissed jerome i felt something i had not with of like a... was like fireworks going off above the ocean as light glimmers on the water on the Fourth of thing is for sure...I love jerome.

I hid in the hallway so I could hear there discussion then I came out"I need to tell you guys something"i said

"I am not a guy"stated Amber

"Okay,ladies and Gentlemen,better?"I asked

"Much"smiled Amber

"Anyway Jerome and i are dating"

"What!" yelled everyone except Jerome and I

"Yep"i said satisfied that everyone knew

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Ugh!I felt sick to my stomach._Uh oh._I ran to the bathroom and thew I remembered what had happened the night before...wait i was supossed to get my period today._Oh crap._**(Sorry about the cursing)**_No,no,no,no,no,i have to talk to he can drive me over to the pharmacy.I have to talk to ,what am i doing standing here?_I ran downstairs"Jerome can I talk to you?"I asked

"Oh no,thats what Fabian said before he broke up with Nina"said Alfie

"Shut up Alfie"i yelled as we walked into the hall

"Jerome i think im pregnant could you drive me over to the pharmacy for a test?"

"Sure,and remember,no matter what i will be here for you"

"Thats it,youre not even shocked?"

"Well yes i am but i dont let my emotions show sometimes"

I nodded as Jerome grabbed his sweatshirt and we were out the door...


	3. The Test

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa**

The Test

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

Pacing back and fourth in the pharmacy bathroom waiting for my phone timer to go off and the test is ready.

"Beep,beep,beep"my phone went off.

I looked at it...im pregnant.

I ran out of the bathroom with the test and ran to Jerome as i handed him the test i started to cry in his chest.

He whispered in my ear"Im here for you Nina im not going to leave you...i love you"i smiled at what he said.

"I love you too,not to be rude but can we go back"i asked.

"Sure"he said.

~BACK AT THE HOUSE~

"Where did you two go?"asked Fabian as we walked into the common room where everyone was.

"It's none of your busness"i said.

"No?"he asked.

"No"i confirmed"Now shut up"

"Well arent you a little snippy today?"

"Yea well at least im not an ass like you"

"Shut up you bitch"

"Mabe i dont want to"

"Well mabe i dont want to"

"Well i wrote poem when i was younger it said,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I should shut up,

And so should you,

Lets do that okay Fabian?"i said as i walked to my room and Jerome came after me.

When i got to my room Jerome said"Good one Neens the look on his face was priceless"

We started laughing and i said "When did Fabian become suck a jerk?"

Then i got a text that said

_I know your little secret_

_-Mick_

I ran downstairs and asked"Mick what do you know?"

"Youre the chosen one"he answered

I sighed in relief"Oh not that secret"I said and everyone turned to me as Jerome had just reached the common room.

"What other secret do you have?"asked amber and i then realized what i had just said...


	4. The News

**disclaimer:i do NOT own hoa**

The News

Chapter 4

Nina's POV

"I dont know what you are talking about"my face became a dark shade of red because of my anger as i yelled"IM JUST A PERSON ARENT YOU?,I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU DID I?,NO I DIDNT,AND YOU REPAY ME BY ACUSING ME OF A SECRET,WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN?"

"Neens we never said anything"said Amber

Just then I started giggling wich suddenly turned into bursts of laughter and i randomly fell the cold hard i got up i saw they were all staring at jerome for answers.

"Nina is pregnant bye"Jerome said haistily as he grabed my wrist and pulled at it and i ran with him up to his room as we heard footsteps behind then reached the door and ran in as jerome closed the door and locked.

Jerome's POV

They kept banging on the door.

"Why would you tell them that"she spoke softly and i knew she was going to give me a chance to explain.

"Because you were acting crazy,they were staring at me and i panicked and i just said it"

Nina nodded understandingly"Okay"

Nina's POV

Jerome opened the door and we saw everyone standing there except for Trudy and all of my surroundings,everything,it all went black.


	5. Visit

**disclaimer:i do not own house of anubis**

Visits

Chapter 4

Jeromes POV

Oh my just fainted.I went to get an ice pack while the others helped bring Nina to her room.I got back upstairs to put the ice pack on ninas head.

"Wait i just rembered NINAS PREGNANT"Fabian said screaming the last part

"Yes I am"Nina said

"Nina your awake"I yelled

"Yep,im going to tell Trudy about me being pregnant"Nina said as she got up

Ninas POV

"Trudy im pregnant"

"Well who is the father"

"Jerome"

"Okay you two will share a room and the nursurey will be in the room across from you two"**(AN:i remember reading this sentence somewhere but all of the credit goes to the author)**

"Okay Trudy"

~5 MONTHS LATER~

_Im visiting u soon.I should b there in about 5 min._

_~Your bro Danny_

_'oh no my brother is coming'_I doesnt know about the baby. Im also going to an apointment to get my first ultrasound and to find out the i need to tell Jerome.

"JEROME!"i ran downstairs.

"What?"he asked.

"My brother Danny is 20 years old and he is coming to visit in about 5 minutes and does not know about our baby"i said

Then the door bell rang...


	6. Brother

**disclaimer:i do not own house of anubis**

Brother

Chapter 6

Danny's POV

Im so excited to see my little sister.I took her two best friend along,Mia,and got out of the cab and walked up to the houseand rang the doorbell.A nice looking woman came and opened the door.

"Oh you must be Ninas brother and her two friends,how long will you be staying,oh i almost forgot,im Trudy the housemother"she said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Trudy,we will be staying for a month"I said

"NINA SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU"she screamed

"Come on in"she said to us as we stepped in

"Come with me"She lead us to a common room

We found Nina on the couch watching TV and laughing sitting on a the lap of some blond haired boy.

"Nina"her two friends squealed

Nina jumped up and hugged them then she looked over at me.

"Wow Nina you look like your pregnant"I joked

But i realized she wasnt laughing.

"Why arent you laughing nina?"I asked

"Because i am pregnant"she said

"WHAT WHO IS THE FATHER"

She pointed to the blond haired boy

"YOU GOT MY LITTLE SITER PREGNANT,WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"i screamed

"Thats Jerome"she said

"HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO STUPID?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP! STOP YELLING! JUST STOP! STOP! STOP!"she screamed.

"Okay Nina im sorry"i said softly

Nina ran over to Jerome and started crying

"Its okay"said Nina

~THE NEXT DAY~

Nina's POV

We both got into the cab and the cab drove away to the hospital where i would get my first ultrasound.

"So what do you think the gender is?"i asked

"I dont know"

"Me either"

~AT THE DOCTORS OFFICE~

"Oh my goodness"said the doctor

"What's wrong?"i asked

"Nothing is wrong"She said

"Then why did you say oh my goodness?"i asked

"You will be having septuplets"she said

"How many babies is that?"i asked

"Seven babies"She said

Then me and Jerome yelled in unison"WHAT!"...


End file.
